tjsworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Tj's World: The Movie
is a 2005 American traditionally animated action comedy film based on the Nickelodeon animated television series Tj's World. The film was directed by the series' creator TjsWorld2011, and produced by his vanity production company TjsWorld2011 Entertainment and Nickelodeon Movies, and was distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film follows the four main protagonists of the series, Tjdrum, Ccmater2, Agentpeddle and IronInforcer; the government of Tampa Bay, Florida imposes the Security Technology Act (STA), a law that places security audio recorders in everyone's houses on the city after an incident in someone's house is reported. The local activist group "The Anti-STA" engages in violent conflict with law enforcement in response, and eventually ends up conjuring PoofyGumbo, who proceeds to impose his evil principles around Florida, breaking up the government in the process. The remainder of the government asks the boys, who have been among the only ones who have not questioned the law, to stop PoofyGumbo from spreading his concept all over the world. The film was released six years after Tj's World first premiered on Nickelodeon in 1999. Its premise was conceived by Tj after he had observed various protest incidents happening around the United States from the turn of the millennium, involving citizens who had what he condemned as "total disregard for the law and weaponization of obscenity, harassment and ignorance". Tj referred to the film's plot as "a kind of social commentary about how some people don't want something that could make society a better place in their lives, but other people can accept it without any trouble." He also said that the film reflects on issues involving freedom of speech and censorship in the US, two concepts he wrote much of the film's screenplay around in response to the resurgence of said behaviors in recent years. The film was released in theaters on March 18, 2005 and recieved generally favorable reviews from critics and fans alike. The film is widely noted for its animation, sequences and its unique social commentary. It was the first TjsWorld2011 Entertainment film to be distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film was released on DVD on August 23, 2005. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Evan Sabara as Tjdrum *Andy Milonakis as Ccmater2 *Dee Bradley Baker as Agentpeddle *Zach Braff as IronInforcer More coming soon! Production Concept Following the release of his previous film PuffRuff School: The Movie in August 2001, TjsWorld2011 and Ntpockets' work lives were disrupted by the September 11 attacks on the World Trade Center in New York City and the United States Pentagon. Since Tj and Nt had finished both season three of Tj's World and season six of PuffRuff School, they agreed to take a temporary leave from their jobs at Tj's production company TjsWorld2011 Entertainment, Nickelodeon Animation Studios and Fox Studios for a week. While at home, Tj had decided to research the then-recent attacks. "I was reading a lot of political stuff at home, and I eventually decided to read about the Constitution; right away, the one that struck me the most was the first amendment," he recalled. More coming soon! Marketing The film's teaser trailer was released in May 2004 and was shown before films such as Shrek 2, Spider-Man 2 and Steamin' Hot. The film's first official trailer was released in October 2004 and was shown before films such as The Incredibles and The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. More coming soon! Release Box office On its opening weekend, the film grossed $33,461,560 being released in 3,312 theaters, leaving it #2 during the weekend behind The Ring Two. On its second weekend, it remained in its #2 spot for the weekend, grossing $18,367,290. The film grossed $187,431,005 worldwide, making the film a box office success. Critical reception Coming soon! Home media The film was released on DVD on August 23, 2005, with widescreen and fullscreen versions of the film, and a featurette documenting the film's production. A Blu-Ray Disc edition of the film was released on May 17, 2011. Soundtrack Two albums were released as soundtracks for the film. The first, a soundtrack album, was released on February 16, 2005. The second, a score album by John Debney, was released on March 13, 2005. Both albums were released by Columbia Records and Nick Records. ''Tj's World: The Movie: The Album'' After the film's release, "Edit Your Friends" was made the theme song for the series, which previously had no theme song but had a very short opening sequence. The songs "Tom Sawyer", "The National Anthem", "Cochise", "What You Are", "Goof" and the instrumental version of "Edit Your Friends" do not appear in the film. "Edit Your Friends" and "San Tropez" are played during the credits. Track listing Coming soon! Gallery Twtmthealbumcover.png|Front cover twtmthealbumbackcover.png|CD tray insert (back) Tjsworldthemovieost-conceptdisc.png|Disc Tjsworldthemovieost-conceptbooklet.png|Inside front cover Tjsworldthemovieost-concepttray.png|Inside back cover twtmthealbumvinylbackcover.png|Vinyl back cover ''Tj's World: The Movie: The Score'' More coming soon! Transcripts Main To read the transcript of the film, go here. Trailers To read the trailer transcripts for this film, go here. Category:Films Category:Tj's World Wiki